Sesshomaru's Weakness
by hieislave
Summary: The story is about a girl named Kira who ends up in the west land in Lord Sesshomaru castle. What will happen as her true self starts to revile to him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyash.

Author's notes: I hope u enjoy this b/c it is my first time writing. Please read and review.

There is a girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes walking through the eastern woods. She has been walking around all day and has had three demons attack her along the way. She also ran into a toad like person that came to her waist that wore a torn kimono.

His name was Jaken. She was wearing a long, black, bellowing skirt, but it had gotten ripped and became a mini skirt. She also wore a black tank top with black gloves up to her elbows. Her name was Kira.

They walked around together keeping an eye on one another when they got into battle. It was almost night time now, and they had barely gotten any where. They had now gotten into the western lands. They took a breather in a field.

"… (huff) how far do you think it is to the next village? (huff)" asked Kira.

"(gasp) Not to far if we go strait up that hill. I'm sure my master want mind you staying there tonight." said Jaken.

"You want be able to climb that hill. Your leg is already in bad enough condition as it is." said Kira.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, we need to get in a building soon any way. If we stay out here much longer, we will be fighting a hoard of demons that is coming this way." said Jaken.

Kira got up and bent down in front of Jaken with her back towards him. "Climb onto my back. I want let you climb that hill with your leg." said Kira.

"I cannot allow you to do that." said Jaken.

"You really don't have a choice. If you try to climb with that leg, then you want be able to walk for a few months. So you'd better let me carry. Other wise we aren't going to far." said Kira.

Jaken pondered that for a few minutes and then got onto her back. She almost fell down the hill a few times because it had stopped raining just a few hours ago. When they finally got to the top of the hill, Kira was both exhausted from climbing and amazed at how big the building was.

She took a breather before getting closer to it. When Jaken got to the door, a little girl named Rin was on the other side.

"Where have you been Jaken? You were supposed to have been here at sunrise, and why is there someone following you?" asked Rin.

"She helped me get here in one peace, so I invited her to stay at the mansion tonight." said Jaken.

Rin got closer to Jaken and whispered, "I don't think our master will approve of this."

"Well then, we just want tell him then will we." Jaken whispered back.

Rin gave him a disapproving look, but let them come in regardless. Rin sat a place for Kira to eat. After that, Rin went to her room to prepare for later.

Jaken stayed back and knocked back some sake, and Kira stayed and tended to his leg. After that, Jaken showed her a hot spring that she could take a bath in. She took off her cloths and slipped into the hot spring.

Rin was waiting at the front door again for a huge dog had just jumped over the back building, to the front and changed to a man. Rin opened the door for him and bowed down to him. Then she shut the door behind him.

He didn't say anything to her. He just scowled as he went by. Rin was afraid that he was going to smell Kira's aura as he walked through to the dinning room. She was surprised that he hadn't said a thing.

He had a quick bite and then said, "go now. I want need you for the rest of the night. You are dismissed."

She bowed down to him and left the room. He went out to the hot spring where Kira was. He hadn't noticed the other cloths lying near the bushes, nor could he see Kira at the time for she was swimming under the water.

He took off his cloths and slowly slid into the hot spring. As he went under Kira came up on the opposite side and put her arms on the edge of the hot spring. Then she looked around at the scenery around the hot spring.

When she turned around again, there was a man starring at her with anger in his eyes. He got closer to her as she tried to get away. Then he put his arms on each side of her.

He started to growl as he asked, "who are you and what are you doing in my home?"

Kira sunk down in the water a bit as she looked at him with fear in her eye. When she started to answer, something wrapped around her ankle and pulled her under and made her hit her head on the side of the hot spring. Then it did the same thing to him.

He put his claws into the thing and it shrieked from the pain the poison caused it. It surfaced and tried to throw him off of it. He took out his claws and jumped onto its head.

Then he cut its head off with his poison claws, but before it died. It threw Kira at him and made both of them fall back into the water. He grabbed hold of her and swam deeper into the water.

As soon as they got deeper in the water, that thing blew up and parts of it were everywhere. He swam back up with Kira in his arm. When he got near the surface, she woke up and pushed him away.

Not expecting her to have woken up yet, he had let go of her when she pushed away. She swam away from him and went to the other side. Rin and Jaken had now come out to see what the noise was.

When Rin and Jaken saw that both Kira and there master was in the hot spring. Rin knew that there was going to be even more than what there already was.

He looked over at his servants and said, "who is she, and why is she here?"

Jaken ran over to his master and bowed down to him.

"I am sorry my lord. Her name is Kira, and I brought her here because she was helping me get back here safely. So please don't be mad at her my lord." said Jaken.

"Why did you not inform me before hand?" he said.

"Because I wasn't aware that you had arrived yet my lord." said Jaken.

He looked over at the girl and then to Rin which was behind her.

"Rin, go find our guest some cloths and a towel." He said.

Rin bowed and left as did Jaken. He swam closer to her to talk to her, but she kept backing away. When Rin and Jaken came back, they both had towels.

He went over to the other side and he and Jaken kept there backs to her where she could dry off. Kira got out and Rin held out two towels to her. Kira took them from her and wrapped one around her, and wrapped her hair in the other.

Since he was closer to the door. Rin and Kira turned so that he could get out as well. Jaken gave him the towel as soon as he got out.

"You can turn around now." He said.

Rin was the first to turn and then Kira slowly turned as well. She looked down at the ground, afraid to make eye contact with him. Rin took Kira to a room where she could change and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The symbol appears

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Author's notes: So I really didn't know what to do in the last chapter, but may the new one will be better. Hope you enjoy.

On the bed laid a long, blue, silk night gown that had a v-neck and a slight up to her thighs on one side. After she changed, Jaken had knocked on her door.

He opened slowly and asked, "is it alright to come in?"

"Yes." said Kira.

Jaken slowly opened the door and entered the room.

"My lord would like to talk to you. Could you please come with me and I'll take you to his quarters." said Jaken.

"Why does he want to talk to me for?" asked Kira.

"My lord wouldn't tell me." said Jaken.

Jaken left the room and Kira shortly followed after. Jaken showed her to his quarter and then left her in the door way. She knocked on the door before she entered the room.

She entered the room and the lights were off. She started to go back out, but the door shut behind her. The only light source there was in the room was from the full moon that was shining outside of the room.

"A-are you in here?" asked Kira.

She walked to the window and looked out. She turned around and saw a shape starting to emerge from the shadows. His silver hair gleamed and his eyes glittered as the light shined on him.

He was wearing a pair of loose pants and nothing else. He walked closer to Kira and she started to back away.

"What's the matter? Don't you trust me?" he asked.

"How can I trust you when I don't even know you? I know nothing about you that should even allow a little trust right now." said Kira.

One of his eye brows arched as he looked into her eyes.

"So when I saved you from that thing in the hot spring. That wasn't enough to convince you even a little to trust me?" he asked.

"You…saved me? Even so, how was I supposed to know when I was passed out, and besides, I don't even know your name." said Kira.

"How rude of me. My name is Lord Sesshomaru, but you don't have to call me a lord. Sesshomaru is enough." said Sesshomaru.

He stepped closer to her, and she stepped back but hit the wall. When he stepped closer to her again, her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't help to feel afraid of him, yet enchanted at the same time.

Each step he took towards her, made her heart sink. He put one of hands on her neck and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. So you don't have to stay away from me." said Sesshomaru.

She looked up at him for a second, and then quickly turned her gaze else where. Sesshomaru let go of her neck and started to stroke her hair.

"J-Jaken said that you wanted to talk to me about something." said Kira.

"Yes, I was going to let you know that there are going to be people coming here at all times tonight. So you might want to be careful. Not everyone coming here is going to be as nice to you as I am." said Sesshomaru.

"Why didn't you just have Jaken tell me that instead of bring me here?" asked Kira.

"Because he couldn't stress this enough like I could. Plus, I wanted to see if you were pleased with your room." said Sesshomaru.

"Yes, it's a beautiful room." said Kira.

She turned to look out the window again and he stopped stroking her hair. As she looked up at the moon, a symbol started to appear on her forehead. It was a black crescent moon with a black star between the tips of the moon.

There was also something that looked like water running down and dripping from the crescent moon and star. Sesshomaru was looking at her reflection in the window, and noticed the crescent moon on her forehead. He started to ask her about it, but she started to fall backwards and fell into his arms. He picked her up bridal style and took her over to his bed where he laid her down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The quest have arrived

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

There was a light knocking on the door. Sesshomaru looked at Kira and then went over to the door. Jaken was standing on the other side and had a worried look upon his face. He was looking down at his feet refusing to look into his masters cold eyes.

"Sorry for the interruption my Lord, but the quests are starting to arrive earlier then anticipated. The Lords and Ladies of East and South have already arrived and have brought guest. With the numbers that are suppose to come. I don't know where to have everyone sleep." said Jaken nervously.

Sesshomaru thought about it for a few moments and then asked in a calm voice, "How many rooms will we have left if the others come tonight?"

"Even if I gave up my room. We would still be one room short my Lord." said Jaken.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and started to think again.

Than was when Rin came down the hall and said, "my Lord, our guest from the North have arrived."

Sesshomaru sighed and then said. "Rin, would you mind if Jaken sleep in the floor of your room?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No, but what of Kira my Lord?" asked Rin.

Sesshomaru step aside where they could see Kira asleep on his bed.

"It looks like she'll be staying here with me in my room. At least this way we know your both safe." said Sesshomaru.

Jaken started to freak out as he saw Kira lying on the bed.

"My Lord, I thought you said you were only going to talk to her. So what happen?" asked Jaken.

"I'm not quite sure myself, but whatever it was. It couldn't have been good." Said Sesshomaru as he looked over at her and started to think of the symbol that had appeared on her head.

Rin noticed that he was more distracted then he had been ever since he met Kira.

"Jaken, we best go greet the rest of the guest and show them to there room." said Rin.

The two of them bowed to Sesshomaru and then ran down the hall to the main entrance. Sesshomaru shut the door and walked back over to Kira's side. He set on the side of the bed and looked at her.

Her hair was all in he face, so he gently brushed it away. He kept looking at her trying to figure out what that symbol was, but he could. Soon, he was too tired to even stay awake.

He got up and walked to the other side of the bed and lay down. He looked over at her one more time before he drifted off to sleep. Somewhere around 5:30 A.M.

Kira started to awaken, and when she opened her eyes. She saw a close up of Sesshomaru. His body was only about two inches from her own.

Her face turned a bright red. She tried to get away from him, but he had one of his arms around her waist. So when he woke up, he was surprised as she was. He immediately let go of her and turned so that she couldn't see him blushing slightly.

After a few minutes, he turned to face her and asked, "did you have a good nights rest?"

"Yes, thank you." said Kira.

Jaken entered the room and saw that the two were awake and not looking at each other. His mind automatically went to the worst situation he could think of.

He sighed deeply and then he said, "My Lord, your guest want to see you. They are waiting for you in the dining hall. I also brought this for Kira to wear."

He handed a black dress, socks, and a pair of black leather boots that went up to her knees.

"Thank you." she said.

Jaken then left the room and went back to the dinning hall. Sesshomaru got up, and opened a door near the window that lead to a wash room.

"You may change in here if you wish, and I'll change out here." said Sesshomaru.

She bowed to him slightly as to think him as she shut the door. She changed from the night gown to the dress. The dress fit perfectly on her, but it was also very tight.

It had long, bellowing sleeves that were cut up each side. It had a v-cut neck, and it was very short. Then she put on the knee high boots and knocked on the door.

"Um, is it alright to come out?" asked Kira.

"Yes." said Sesshomaru.

She walked out and he was only half dressed. He had on black tight pants with a belt. There was a black shirt beside him.

He put it on and then looked back at Kira. He was stunned to see how beautiful she looked in those cloths.

He walked over to her and asked, "may I escort you to the dinning room"

Then he held out his arm and she took hold of it. He seemed pleased, but didn't show it what so ever. Before they got to the dinning room, they could already hear all of the conversations going on in there.

When they entered though, the dinning room went dead silent. Kira looked around at everyone in the room. Everyone was shocked that Sesshomaru had come in with a woman. A human none the less, or as far as they could tell anyway.

A woman asked, "have you mated this young lady?"

Kira and Sesshomaru blushed at this question.

"No, she is just a quest that is staying here." said Sesshomaru.

He led Kira to a seat that was beside his. He pulled the seat out for her and she sat down. Then he went and sat in his chair.

Servants appeared from the other room with trays of food. It didn't take them long to give everyone there meals for there was so many of them. After breakfast, Kira didn't see hardly anyone anymore.

It wasn't until noon that she even heard anyone. She went outside, and there were some mothers and there children outside playing. She walked out and watched the children play.

That was until she noticed that there was a demon near the children. She ran over to them. They thought that she wanted to play with them, so they followed her.

She jumped into the forest that was just a few feet away from the kids. When they heard a tremendous growl, the children screamed and ran back to there mothers. The mothers looked on in fear for they were now surrounded.

Kira came fly out of the forest and landed near the mothers and there children. There was blood running down her mouth. She got up and looked around at all of the demons. They got closer to all of them and made a tighter circle around them.

"(evil laugh) Looks like we meet again girly." said a demon in front of them.

"What, want me to beat you down again?" asked Kira in a mocking tone.

"You want be so cocky here in a minute." said the demon in a dark voice.

The demon she was fighting before came out of the forest. This demon was ten times bigger and stronger than any of the other demons. They let him through and formed the circle again.

Kira got ready to fight the demon. As the demon charged at her, she knew she couldn't move. For if she did, the people behind her would take the beating instead of her.

So she stood her ground firmly. The impact of the demons body smashing against her was an unbearable pain, but she stopped him in his tract none the less. Then something started to happen to her.

She became stronger, stronger than the demon. Then she started to push him back. Everyone was surprised.

That was when the men came out and saw the demons around them. They jumped into the circle and helped fight them off. All of them, that was, except for the one that Kira was fighting.

They watched as she pushed him further backwards. Sesshomaru came out and saw her pushing the demon backwards. He was surprised she could do this.

She seemed so frail and weak every time he has seen her. A black mist started to surround the two, and a few seconds later. It was so dark, that no one could even see them any more.

Sesshomaru jumped into the black mist, but just ended on the other side of it. A few seconds later, and the black mist lifted. Both Kira and the demon were on the ground, but Kira was the only one who seemed to be breathing, but only just.

Sesshomaru rushed to her side and picked her up. As he did, she groaned in agony from the pain. He took her to his room quickly and carefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The gift

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Rin came in shortly after with a servant named Amelia.

"My Lord, I have brought Amelia here to take care of her. Please leave the room so that we may treat her wounds." said Rin.

Sesshomaru didn't want to leave her side, but knew that he had to. So he took one final look at her and then left the room silently. Rin shut the door behind him and they started to treat Kira.

Sesshomaru started to walk and got frustrated when he thought of what his quest did, or in this case, what they didn't do. He found himself out in the garden. He would always come here to relax and try to calm himself down.

He lay down on the grass and started to think of Kira and the symbol that appeared. The sun felt good on his face and he soon found himself in a deep sleep. In his dream, there was a child that was only about 2 years old, and she was floating down a black river on a log.

There are trees above the baby, so there is no light coming down on to the baby, but when a clearing did come. There was very little light which came from a quarter of the moon. The river was no longer black, but red from the blood of demons and humans alike.

There were corpses all around the baby and the baby was also covered in blood. When the baby entered the light from the moon, everything seemed to stop, and then everything started to fade away. Sesshomaru started to wake up and he saw Jaken shaking him awake.

"My Lord, you must come quickly. You will never believe what happened. Please My Lord, come back to your quarter." said Jaken.

Sesshomaru got up quickly and rushed back to his room. Jaken could barley keep up with Sesshomaru and was very tired when they arrived at the room. Kira was standing by the window looking out, and Amelia and Rin was trying to get Kira to lie back down.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kira. Amelia bowed down to him and back up, and Rin moved away.

"Are you sure you should be standing?" said Sesshomaru.

Kira giggled and then turned to face him.

"I'm fine." said Kira.

"How, I mean. When I started to bring you in here. It hurt you just by picking you up, and now you seem like nothings happened." said Sesshomaru.

"I heal very quickly." said Kira.

"How, I don't sense any demon in you, and you seem like a mortal. So how is it that you could heal that fast?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Things aren't always what they appear. Are the children and mothers alright?" asked Kira.

"I could take you to them if you like." said Sesshomaru.

He led Kira to the village that was nearby. There, they saw just about every kind of demon imaginable. When the demons saw Sesshomaru, they all bowed down to him.

Then they all started going on with there own business again. Sesshomaru led Kira to a clothing store. The mothers were buying the children new cloths. Kira looked in at the mothers and there children and smiled.

"Don't you want to go in and talk to them?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No, just seeing them happy is enough for me." said Kira.

One of the children looked over at Kira and then back at his mother.

Then he snuck off over to her and said, "thank you for saving us."

"Your welcome dear." said Kira.

Then the boy hugged her and went back over with the others. After that, Sesshomaru showed Kira around the village. When they would looking in one store, Sesshomaru found a necklace that looked just like the symbol that appeared on Kira forehead, except that the pendent didn't have water running down it.

He purchased it and went up behind her. She started to turn around, but he stopped her.

He whispered, "hold up your hair and close your eyes."

She gathered her hair and held it up and closed her eyes. She could feel something cold being place around her neck, and then he moved her to where a mirror was. She then let go of her hair when they stopped.

"Ok, now open your eyes." said Sesshomaru.

Kira's eyes started to haze over, and then she fainted. Sesshomaru caught her and picked her up bridal style. Then he took her out of the store and started to head for his castle.

The children came up to him and asked, "what happened to her?"

Now the mothers were with him too and looked at the girl as well.

"I don't know what happened to her." said Sesshomaru.

They started to follow him to his castle. He took her to his quarters and checked her. She didn't awaken till later that night. Sesshomaru was standing by the window looking out.

Even thought tonight was suppose to be a full moon, there was hardly any light. The moon seemed to be shrouded by darkness. This worried him somewhat.

Kira was now standing right behind him, her eyes were now black as coal and her nails stared to grow longer. She got real close to him and wrapped her arms around him. Then she started to rub her hand up and down his bare chest.

Sesshomaru started to turn around, but Kira wouldn't let him. She held him close to her. Then a strong scent came from her. It wasn't exactly hers, yet it was. He used his strength to get her arms off of him and knock her backwards at the same time.

He turned and looked at her. There was a dark aura surrounding her. An aura that would even send shivers down him if he saw her power.

"…Kira, are you alright?" asked Sesshomaru.

Kira looked up at him with tears ready to fall.

"Why…why did you push me away? Did it unplease you that badly?" asked Kira.

"Tell me Kira, who are you really?" asked Sesshomaru with confusion.

"I am who I am, but you will never have the pleasures of knowing who I am anymore." said Kira.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The chase

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

The necklace was starting to glow violently and the moon was now completely covered by darkness. Luckily, Sesshomaru could see in the darkness so had no problem see Kira. Her aura grew stronger and stronger, and soon it was almost stronger than his. This was when he started to get a little worried, but of course he didn't show it any.

He looked down at the necklace and knew it was the cause of all this. Sesshomaru quickly went to Kira and yanked the necklace off of her. All of the darkness disappeared and the moon shined through his window once again.

As he looked at the unconscious Kira, he thought, _"who is Kira. First the strange symbol appeared on her forehead. Then the fight with the demon and now this. What mortal could ever hold this muck power?" _Kira started to wake up and held her head. Then she saw that Sesshomaru was standing over her.

"W-what am I doing on the floor?" asked Kira in a small voice.

"This necklace took control of you." said Sesshomaru.

Kira looked down at the floor no longer wanting to look at him or for him to look at her. _"So it's starting again. Sigh…but at least this time no one die. Yet any way. I have to leave here tonight."_ Sesshomaru held his hand down to help her up.

She took hold of it and then they went to sleep. Five hours before sunrise, Kira woke up and got ready to leave. She looked over at Sesshomaru to make sure that he was still asleep and to make sure that he wouldn't follow her.

She snuck out of his room and creep down the halls. When she got outside, there was a boy standing in front of her. He stared up at her with sad eyes.

"Your leaving here never to return aren't you?" asked the boy.

Kira just nodded and looked down at the boy. He was looking up at the moon, and then looked up at her.

"I thought you would. So I stayed up that way I could say goodbye. I know that everyone here may seem ungrateful towards you, but really there just afraid. I also wanted to give you this." said the boy as he held up a black cloak.

"Thank you." she said bending down and hugging the boy.

She put on the cloak and headed off. She ran towards the village. There she bought a few things the help her, and then she ran off toward the south.

Only a few hours had passed and she wasn't far enough yet. She had to get further before he realized that she was gone. Further ahead of the path, she saw a man by the stream resting.

Not to far way from him were a few horses. She crept over to the horses and untied one of them. The man saw her and started to run towards her, but it was too late. She had already mounted the horse and stared ridding off with the sun starting to show.

Back at the castle: Sesshomaru was already up and was starting to look for Kira. He had never seen anyone awake before him before, so he thought that something might be wrong. He looked all over his mansion and could find her anywhere.

He was now approaching the main entrance and saw the boy leaned up against the door asleep. He walked over to the boy and picked him up. Then he took the boy back to his room.

As he was tucking in the boy, he woke and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Don't go after her. She doesn't want to hurt anyone." said the boy.

At first Sesshomaru didn't know what to think of this, but he knew what he had to do if he was ever going to learn who she was. He left the boy room and found that one of his servants was now up.

He went up to her and said, "tell Jaken to take care of Rin while I'm gone, and that I don't know when I will be back."

The servant just nodded and then went back to what she was doing. Sesshomaru went to his room and got dressed in his usual attire. Then he rushed out and started to sniff for Kira sent.

He could tell that she had gone to the village to the south. He ran there and traced her sent to a store. He sniffed the air again and followed it out of the village.

Within two hours he met up with the man that she stole the horses from. He stopped and talked to the man who told him what direction she rod off in. Before the man knew, Sesshomaru had already left and was now only a streak.

Kira was almost to her own domain now. It would only be a matter of seconds till she reached her destination. She got off of the horse and left it near water as she ran off towards her home.

She ran towards the ebony fields and found the tunnel that took her deep down into the earth. The tunnel was long and narrow. It took her two hours just reach the bottom.

When she exited the tunnel, there was a small lump near her feet. She nudged it gently with her foot. It growled slightly and then its head rose.

It looked up at Kira and jumped up to her open arms. It was a baby wolf. It got abandon by its mother and ended up in her home less than a week ago. The pup licked her face which always made her laugh.

Kira went to her room and thought she was safe now, but little did she know that there were others in her home. She lay down on her bed with the little pup and started to stroke it softly.

"I should really give you a name huh. Hum, how about Shadow." said Kira to the pup.

The pup barked excitedly and the started to lick her again. Then some men entered the room.

"Aww, isn't that sweet boy. The little lady has a little pet." said a man.

Kira sat up to look at the man. Her eyes narrowed as she knew him.

"Why won't the bastard take a hint?" Kira asked irritated.

"It's because the master knows what he wants and isn't afraid to keep chasing after in." said the man.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meet the master

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"Why won't the bastard take a hint?" Kira asked irritated.

"It's because the master knows what he wants and isn't afraid to keep chasing after in." said the man.

"Does he really think that you can bring me in? Even those demons couldn't bring me in. He must be pretty dumb if he keeps sending ignorant people like you." said Kira.

Everyone started to laugh and then the man said, "he didn't send us. He brought us here."

Before she could comprehend what he said, there was a man beside her. He grabbed her and lifted her from the bed. She tried to break free from his grasp, but he was too strong.

"Now you shall become my bride." said the demon.

The symbol on her forehead started to appear, but just enough to tell it was there. She started to laugh slightly.

"Even in death, I wouldn't even dream of marring you." said Kira.

She jabbed her elbow in his stomach, grabbed his right arm, and threw him over her head. She clapped her hands and Shadow jumped into her arms. Then she pushed threw the humans and headed up the tunnel.

When she got up to the top, she could smell Sesshomaru coming. She rushed off further South, unfortunately for her. There were more demons waiting for her.

As the demons waited patently for her to come in range, the others started to clime out of the tunnel and chase her. This only made her run into the trap faster. When she got nearer to the demons, they threw down hundreds of ropes and lassoed them over her.

Then they jumped down and tied her up. The demon had now caught up to her and was now standing over her. He was so busy trying to catch up with her.

"Master Sobazu, we hope this little gift gives you great pleasure in the years to come." said a demon bowing down to him.

"You all have done well. Now let's move out." said Sobazu.

A demon picked up Kira and threw her over his shoulder. Sesshomaru saw them, but though he saw her symbol appearing. So he though it would be wisest to watch them a while, and he was correct in doing so.

A dark aura started to fill the area. Everyone froze except for Sobazu. He walked to where he could see her face and smiled.

"Perfect, I wanted you to be your demon self and not your mortal self." said Sobazu.

"You'll be getting more than my demon self in a minute." said Kira.

Her eyes blackened and as did her hair. The symbol on her forehead was now fully visible and was glowing black. The ropes on her started to erupt in black flames and the demon that was holding her started to bleed all over.

Then the demon fell to the ground and Kira stayed floating in the air. The ropes burned off of her and fell to the ground.

"Do you still think that you can beat me?" asked Kira in a mocking voice.

"What's there to beat? All's you have done is cause ropes to go up in flames, and made him start bleeding." said Sobazu.

"Apparently you haven't been paying attention. Why don't you check on the rest of your men." said Kira as she started to laugh.

Sobazu curious to see what she was talking about, so he went to look at his men. When he looked at there faces, they were drenched in blood. Not one was still alive.

Each one was slowly dropping to the ground from the loss of blood. He looked around widely as each of his men dropped until he was the last standing. Then he turned to find that Kira was about to do the same to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: So long enemy, hello friend

Sesshomaru smirked as he watched. He decided that it was time for him to let his presences be known. He jumped out of the tree he was in and landed not to far from Kira.

Before he knew it, Kira was standing close to him. She was only about two inches from his face as she floated in front of him.

"I was hoping to see you soon." said Kira.

Sobazu took advantage of her being distracted and started to flee the area. He didn't get very far though. Soon his blood started to gush out of him and he died where he stood.

Kira didn't seem too concerned about him anymore though. For she was too busy kissing Sesshomaru. He didn't seem to mind to much, but then again he really didn't have a chance to react.

He pushed her away and asked, "what are you doing?"

"I thought it would be obvious. I'm showing you how I feel." said Kira.

Her symbol started to fade and her feet touched the ground. She leaned against him because her powers had made her weak. Shadow was jumping around them barking.

When her symbol disappeared, she looked up at Sesshomaru weakly.

"Why did you follow me?" Kira asked weakly.

"Because I want to know more about you." said Sesshomaru.

She pushed against him and stood up on her own for a while, but then she nearly fell back down. He helped her up.

"I'm taking you home now, and I'm not going to let you leave like that ever again." said Sesshomaru.

Started to pick her up, but she was looking down at Shadow.

"What about Shadow, we can't leave him out here by himself." said Kira.

"He can come too if it will make you happy." said Sesshomaru.

She clapped her hands weakly and he jumped into her arms. Then Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style and started to go back to his lands. By the time he had gotten back, Kira was asleep in his arms and so was Shadow.

When he neared to the entrance, she woke up and he looked down at her.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Sesshomaru.

"How could I not when I was in your arms." said Kira.

"Do you think you can stand now?" asked Sesshomaru.

She nodded and he put her down gently and she held onto Shadow. It had been a week since he had been back. Jaken opened the door and Rin was behind him. They were on there way to the village.

When they looked up and saw the two. They were shocked for a second. Then Rin ran over to Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm so glade your back." said Rin.

Jaken walked over to him, bowed, and said, "welcome home Lord Sesshomaru."

"Are the guest still here?" asked Sesshomaru as Rin let go.

"Yes my Lord. They are in the garden right now." said Jaken.

Sesshomaru went into the building and Kira followed behind him. They went out to the gardens and went up to his guest. They all bowed down to him as he neared to them.

Some of the kids came over to Kira and wanted to see her dog. She put him down on the ground to let the kids play with him, and then one of them grabbed her hand and pulled her over as well. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk as he watched her and the kids.

Then he thought, _"one day she will be an_ _excellent mother."_ After watching her for a few more moments, he began to talk to his guest. They stayed out in the gardens until noon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Kira's secret

Rin and Jaken entered the garden. Jaken went over to his Lord, and Rin went to play with the kids. Kira had decided to take a break, and went over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree and Jaken was sitting beside him. Kira walked up to him. Sesshomaru was looking down at Jaken as they were talking, but when she neared him.

His golden stair looked at her. A shiver went down her as he looked strait at her. She looked back at him and got lost in his eyes for a moment.

"Where did everyone go?" asked Kira.

"They went in to get something to eat." said Sesshomaru.

Shadow ran up to Kira and whimpered at her. Kira bent down to him and picked him up.

"If you will excuse me. I need to try and find Shadow something to eat and drink as well." said Kira.

All of the kids came up behind her and asked, "can we play with Shadow some more?"

"Later, right now he needs to eat, and I'm sure you all do too." said Kira.

They all thought about it for a second, and then there stomach started to growl slightly. They all walked in together. Even Sesshomaru and Jaken followed them in.

Soon, everyone was in the dinning room. Everyone had a wonderful time as they all talked of the stories they heard of they heard of. Most of them were about a new demon that had recently appeared.

As Kira sat there and listen, she started to get a little nervous. So she excused herself and went out to the gardens after Shadow had enough to eat. Sesshomaru came out by himself not to long after her.

He sat beside her and didn't speak for a while. He looked over at her and knew that something was bothering her.

Then he broke the silence and asked, "those stories are about you, aren't they?"

There was another small silence before she spoke. Then she looked him in the eyes.

"(sigh) I guess I might as well tell you. Especially if you're going to keep bring me back here. Yes, those stories are about me, but apparently they been exaggerated a bit."

"Yes, I suppose they have. So who are you any way?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I am they demoness of blood and the moon." said Kira.

"Of blood and the moon? How did that come to happen?" asked Sesshomaru.

"When I was younger, a war started and both demons and humans were in battle. This went on for five days and four nights. Soon everyone got wipe out except for me. I was sent down a river on a log. The river had run red with blood, and there were bodies everywhere around me. That was how I became a blood demoness. Then as I floated alone the bloody river. The moon started to shine down upon me and took me gently as its own child. The moon maiden raised me until I could survive on my own. That was how I got the moon symbol. Then they merged together and I became the blood moon demoness." said Kira.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: His feelings are shown

Sesshomaru seemed shocked to hear that such a person truly existed. Then he pondered on the last words he hear his father say, "do you have someone to protect?" Then he thought, _"yes, I do father. I want to protect her, and have her as my own."_

It was later that night, and everyone was getting ready for bed. Sesshomaru was waiting for Kira to come back from the hot spring. When she did, he looked her up and down noticing how the night gown fit her snuggly.

Then as he looked up on her forehead, he noticed that the symbol was there. He thought that someone must have tried to do something to her.

So he asked, "did something happen to make your symbol appear?"

"No, I just don't have to hide it any more. Now that you know, there is really no use of me hiding it from the others ether." said Kira.

Kira walked over to the window and looked out at the moon. Sesshomaru came up behind her and put his arms around her. She looked back at him a little surprised, but then she remembered that she had kissed him when she was a demon.

He bent down and started to nibble on her ear. Then she turned and stared to rub his finely toned chest and kissing it as well. He started to smirk as she looked down at her.

"Would you like to take this to the bed?" asked Sesshomaru as he started to play with the straps of her night gown.

She nodded and they walked over to the bed. Sesshomaru got on first as Kira slowly took off her night gown. Her heart was beating as she had longed for this moment for the longest time.

Then she let the silk night gown fall to the floor and let him look at her before she climbed in bed with him. He could tell that she was nervous and hadn't done this before. He let his hands wander her body as they were kissing passionately.

Then Kira started to bite at his neck and bit one of his pressure points which made him moan in pleasure. This made Kira happy. Then Sesshomaru bit her as well.

Then he moved down to her nipple and started to suck on it gently. She moaned slightly and arched up towards him.

"Sesshomaru, how long do you plan on keeping your pants on?" asked Kira with a raised eyes brow.

He started to laugh and said, "if you want them off. Then take them off."

Kira slowly reached for the string that held his pants up and untied it. Then, with his help, she took them off and threw them to the floor. Kira then started to kiss his chest and slowly went down to his member.

Then she held it in her hands and slowly started to lick the outside. Then she put his member in her mouth and started to suck it softly. This made him moan in pleasure and she was happy.

So then she started to do it faster. When she stopped, she started to lick away the cum from her face. He reached down and pulled her up into an embrace.

Then he started to kiss her and bite at her neck. Before he realized it, he had bitten through the flesh causing it to bleed. She whimpered a little, but in a way wanted him to do it again.

He licked the blood away from her neck, and then rolled them over where she was now on the bottom. He started to kiss down her throat and went down to her chest. There he started to gently nibble on her nipples before he went further down.

When he got down to her area, he put a finger in her playfully. She moaned slightly as he moved his finger around inside her. Then she looked down at him.

He knew what she wanted him to do, but decided that it would be much more fun to play around with her some more. So he put another finger up in her. This caused her to moan a bit more.

Her juices were now running down his hand from anticipation. He removed his fingers and decided that she had waited long enough. He licked the fluids off of his hand, and then spread her legs.

He looked up at her and he knew that she was longing for him to enter her. So he slid in her slowly at first, and not all the way. She started to moan again.

The heat was building up inside of the two of them. He pulled out and entered her again. Her walls were starting to close around his member.

He didn't stop thought. Slowly he started to speed up and going in further. This made her moan louder and louder with pleasure which made a smile come to his face. Soon, the heat was too much for ether of them, and he had finally collapsed down on her.

They were both painting hard. They didn't even realize what time it was anymore, and they didn't care. Sesshomaru rolled off of her and then cuddled up next to her. They soon fell asleep in each others arms.

Three hours later, the sun started to shine through the window. Nether wanted to wake up, so Kira used her powers over darkness to make the room darker. Five hours later, Sesshomaru and Kira could hear the guest starting to stir.

They decided that they must get up now. Kira slowly let her darkness spell wear off. They got dressed in each others presents. When they were starting to leave, Sesshomaru put a hand on Kira's shoulder to stop her.

"We mustn't let them know as of now that we have mated. Let's wait a few days, ok." said Sesshomaru.

"I understand, but will they not be able to sense that we have?" asked Kira.

"They might be able to, but they wouldn't believe that." said Sesshomaru.

Kira nodded her head, and then they left his room together and went towards the dinning room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sesshomaru's true self

When they entered the dining room, every one became quite. Shadow came running up to Kira, where he had went to sleep with the children last night. Kira bent down a little where he could jump up into her arms.

Sesshomaru head over towards his seat at the end of the long table. He motioned for Kira to follow. Rin and Jaken were already setting down at looking at the two of them.

Kira followed close behind as she usually does when he tells her to follow him. He waited fro her to sit before he sat down himself. He clapped his hands and maids started to pour out of the kitchen with trays of food.

They each laid down two to three trays and then went back to get some more until there was food covering the entire table. Everyone waited for Sesshomaru to eat first, but as usual, he told them to start without them. After it was over, the children ran outside to the fields and started to play with there parents not too far behind.

Jaken took Rin into town, and Kira stayed in the dinning room with Sesshomaru. They sat there in silence for a while.

Then Kira said, "you should really try to eat something. You haven't been eating ever since I got here."

He looked over at her, and then moved closer to her. Then he put his arm around her and held her closer to him.

"You are sweet to worry about me, but I cannot eat right now. If I do eat now, then when it is time for me to transform. I will be more corruptive then if I wait till after my transformation." said Sesshomaru.

"Your transformation, but aren't you all ready a full demon?" asked Kira.

"Yes, but for the past three years, I have been changing slowly. Gradually becoming something else." said Sesshomaru.

"When is the next transformation occurring?" asked Kira.

"In three days when the moon is it's fullest. You may not want to be near me then. I don't want to hurt you." said Sesshomaru.

"The only way you can hurt me is by not letting me stay by your side during the transformation." said Kira.

She kissed his cheek and then left to go in the gardens. Shadow was following her wagging its tail. When she got out into the gardens, the children didn't recognize her at first.

She looked somewhat different. She was very pale and she had symbols all over her body. When they saw Shadow following her, they knew who it was. One of the kids slowly went up to her.

"Um, Kira, what happened to you?" asked the kid.

Not realizing what she was talking about, she looked at the child curiously.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Kira.

"Your body has symbols all over. What happened to you?" asked the kid.

More of the children were coming to hear what she said. Even some of the adults were coming nearer to her now. Kira looked at her arms and then looked up at every one.

"These marking show that I am a child of the moon. They appear only when there is light or if I stand in the full moon's light." said Kira.

"Ok, well that explains the moon and star, but what is running off of it?" asked one of the adults.

"Blood." She said simply.

After that, they didn't really speak to much to her. The adults started to realize who she was, but the kids had no clue. On the third day, Sesshomaru and Kira stayed in his room.

He stayed in bed where he had a high fever and she stayed by his side to take care of him. She went into the bath room and got a bowl of cold water and a rag. She dipped the rag in the water and ringed it out some.

The she placed it gently on his forehead. There was sweat running down his face and he was paler then she had ever seen him. He opened his eyes and looked over at Kira.

He knew that even though he didn't want to hurt her, his true demon self might want to do other things. He saw worry in her eyes even though she was smiling at him. Rin and Jaken visited every once and a while, and they also brought them food.

It was about noon when his condition started to worsen. His fever went up and his aura smelt of nothing but pure evil. He was grinding his teeth trying not to scream in pain.

His claws and fangs grew longer and sharper. His eyes went black as did his hair, but there were still silver streaks in it. There was an unknown force trying to push away everything from him, but Kira stayed by his side.

When it was over, most of the stuff in his room was torn up or completely destroyed. Kira's cloths were ripped from the force. Even Sesshomaru's pants were ripped.

His fever was now completely gone and his transformation was now complete. He got up and looked at the now weakened Kira. She was down on the floor trying to catch her breath.

It took everything she had just to stay by him during the transformation. She stood up shakily and looked at him with a small smile. He just stared at her coldly.

Then she fell towards him and he caught her. At first he looked at her in disgust, but the he smelt her aura. It was different than usual.

It smelt of blood and anguish, and not only that. It smelt of a time once passed. One that hadn't been pleasant for her or for anyone else that had lived there.

He picked her up and placed her gently on the bed. She wasn't as tired anymore and reached up to feel his face.

Then she said, "see, I told you that it would be alright."

He leaned down closer to her and kissed her gently on her lips. He transferred some of his energy into her where she could stand once again.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: So much for secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyash.

As they looked at one another, they noticed that they were covered in dust and dirt. Kira took hold of Sesshomaru's hand and led him out of his room. As she pulled him along, they meet Jaken. He was cowering at the site of Sesshomaru as they came down the hall.

"Jaken, were going to the hot springs to take a bath. Be sure no one disturbs us, ok?" said Kira.

Jaken shook his head and told the others that Sesshomaru and Kira was in the springs and didn't want to be disturbed. Before they got to the springs though, Sesshomaru stopped which almost made Kira fall. She looked back into his cold dark eyes.

One of his eye brows were arched as he looked at her and wondered what she was planning. When he looked into her eyes, he could see love for him and couldn't figure out why. (This is only because when he is in this form, he has no clue of the things that happen when he's in his normal form.)

"What's the matter?" asked Kira.

He looked at her once more and then said, "it's nothing, never mind."

Then he led the way to the hot springs. Kira seemed to have noticed the difference in him, but didn't really care. For he was the first person to ever love her.

He was the first person that accepted her, and he was the first not to be afraid of her. Which was kind of the same way for him to. When they got to the springs, they both stripped down and slowly slipped in.

At first Sesshomaru just watched as Kira cleansed herself. Then he started to clean his self too. Kira dived under the water when Sesshomaru wasn't looking, and she came up behind him.

She slowly and gently started to rub his back getting the dirt off. When he felt her do so, he slowly turned around. He wrapped his arms around Kira and held her closer to him.

"You…are not afraid of me. Why?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Because I love you and always will. No matter what shape or form you are in. in a way, we are both the same." said Kira.

He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up enough to where he could kiss her. After a few hours of just kissing, and when they had enough of the hot springs. They decided to get out.

Then they got a pair of bath robes and got dried off. When they were fully dried off and dressed, Sesshomaru walked over to Kira and picked her up bridal style. Then he carried her off to his room.

On the way, they passed many of the guests, but nether of them seemed to mind too much. She had rested her head on his chest and was playing with his fluff. When they finally reached his room.

He opened the door and shut it behind them. Then he carried Kira to the bed and laid her down gently while placing himself on top of her. They kissed each other passionately before he started trailing down her body slowly undoing her robe.

At first he teased her by putting his finger in her and moving it around, and then he put a few more in. this made her moan and want him even more badly. Before he entered her though, she had pushed him down and started to suck on his member.

Pre-cum was running out of her mouth. Then she got up and licked all of the cum off of both him and her before she went up for another passionate kiss. Then he flipped her onto the bed and spread her legs.

He couldn't wait any longer, so he put his member inside of her. He started slow before he went faster. He could fell her tighten around his member as he went in further.

She was moaning a bit louder each time he went in her. Ten hours later, then heat was unbearable for ether of them. Sesshomaru clasped on top of her, they were both trying to regain there breath.

They were both sweating and couldn't stand to do any more. Sesshomaru managed to flip them over and had her resting on his chest. They soon fell asleep on each other just like that.

They weren't disturbed until Sesshomaru started to change back the next afternoon. His transformation back to his normal self cased them both to fall off the bed. They just smiled and laughed at each other.

Kira felt her stomach and looked over at Sesshomaru. Then she gat his hand and put it on her stomach as well. He could feel something moving inside of her.

"It looks like you will have a kid in one more day." said Kira.

"You have a very fast birthing production don't you?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Because of who I am, it only takes two days for me to give birth. So I think it may be harder for us to keep this a secret now." said Kira.

"There's no need now. I just wanted to be sure that you would accept the other me, and judging by you being pregnant. I would say you accept me no matter what I am." said Kira.

Sesshomaru and Kira went to the dinning room. There everyone was getting ready to eat. When Kira entered with Sesshomaru, everything went silent.

Sesshomaru lead Kira to the head of the table and said, "Lords and Ladies, today is a most wonderful day. I have chosen a mate, Kira, and she will be giving birth tomorrow. I hope you can all stay a bit longer here to see the joy that tomorrow will bring to the two of us."

With that, Sesshomaru and Kira sat down. Everyone in the dinning room started to talk about what he just said.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Birth

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Author's notes: I know that this was a really small chapter, but I just wanted u to know how everything ended up. So please let me know what u think when u finish reading, and I hope u enjoyed it.

Throughout the day, the kids played with shadow. Some of the parents went walking around the area while the others watched the kids, and Sesshomaru stayed by Kira's side. The next day, around 10:00 A.M., Kira was giving birth.

She screamed in agony and pain as the baby came out. After about half an hour, the baby was full out and cleaned off. He had silver hair with black streaks, and his right eye was golden, while the left was green.

He had Sesshomaru's stripes and Kira' symbol. After everyone had given there blessings to the two. They left and went back to there own homes.

Kira lived a somewhat peaceful life. That's because Inuyasha wanted to fight with Sesshomaru and see the child as it grew. Eventually this child brought the family together and everyone lived more peaceful. Other than that, all's they had to worry about was how there child was being raised.

The End.


End file.
